Packaging of fluent products, such as milk, catsup and other products, particularly in bulk quantities, is enhanced through the use of pouches or bags of polyethylene, polypropylene and other synthetic resinous materials, either alone or in combination with laminates of a variety of other materials such as paper, foil or the like.
In one commercially successful application, milk products are packaged in large polyethylene bags to which a rubber hose is connected, and the bag is installed in a dispenser with the hose projecting from the dispenser. A handle is provided on the dispenser for controlling the flow of the product from the bag through the hose.
While this approach has proven very successful it will be appreciated that the attachment of the hoses to the bags can be a complicated procedure which necessarily adds to the cost of the product. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,572, issued May 28, 1974, which is directed to a method and apparatus for attaching a dispensing tube to a pouch or bag of film.
Additionally, particularly when dealing with food products, it is necessary that a dispenser and its parts be readily adapted for cleaning and sterilizing to rigid sanitary standards.